Helga finally taking charge of her life
by llashaundtx2
Summary: Helga is graduating from high school and it is time that she faced her demons. Maybe it is time to tell the boy you have been in love with for so long how you feel.. Will Arnold feel the same way about her or would he still pick someone else like he always have. LEts see how this graduation turns out...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey.. Everyone this is my first time writing something like this please Telle me what you think.. **

**P.S I don't own the rights to Hey Arnold. I hope you enjoy **

Helga stood in front of the mirror in her cap and gown. She can't believe that today is the day. She will be graduating and finally telling Arnold how she feels. She was going to tell him in front of the whole graduating class.

Knock Knock

"Crimney, who is it?"

"It is me baby sister, "Olga said. Looked at her sister. She couldn't be more proud of her. She got a full ride scholarship to SMU. Olga took the ponytail holder out of her hair.

"OLGA… I don't want my hair down." Helga

"Baby sister trust me, you look more beautiful when you wear your hair down. Your hair is curly and the way it shapes your face… Just Beautiful." Olga

"Really?" Helga

"Yes. Hold on. Lets put some blush and pink tint on those lips" Olga. Olga put on a little make up on Helga. Helga had this natural beauty that most people do not have.

Helga looked in the mirror and can't believe what she saw. She looked so different. Her hair softly shaped her face. She had two eyebrows now. She no longer had that hideous unibrown. Her cheeks was a soft pink. The pink tint on her lips made her blue eyes seems more blue. As blue as the ocean. Helga touched the mirror she couldn't believe this was actually her.

"Th…Thank you, Olga" Helga

"Anytime… We better hurry up before we are late to your graduation. I am so sorry that mom and dad are not coming. I tried to con… " Olga

"No.. It is okay. They weren't there for me. For most of my life. I just hoped that maybe they wanted to see me walk across the stage and get my diploma. I thought that Bob would be proud of me for once. I thought that he be cheering for me.."Saying that is my daughter. She is a Pataki".. I guess that stupid but hey lets get the show on the road." Helga

Olga grabbed Helga so fast and pulled her into a hug. Helga thought that she should come with a warning label. Her hugs are deadly and might kill. Helga just smiled and hugged her back.

Helga and Olga had finally talk their problems out. Helga realized that it was not her fault that their parents always paid attention to Olga. Bob and Miriam was horrible parents. Olga finally told her that she hated how she always had to be perfect. She hated that she was never able to be herself. She said that she faked who she is so long that she became the person she is today. She does not blame them for being bad parents because she always thought that they can always make up for what they put them through. Helga never agreed with that but she has happy that she had someone in her life that she can count on. Miriam still made her special smoothe and was always still drunk. Her drinking gotten worst of the years. Bob stop paying her attention and started to have an affair with one of his employees at the beeper store.

But still Helga hate her happy go attitude.

Helga smiled. "Hey, Olga. I am ready."

There was knock at the front door.

It was Phoebe

"Olga, it is your friend, the one with the glasses"

"Crimney, Bob, I am coming down, and MY NAME IS HELGA , God forget it. Helga stated.

She thought that maybe this one day, maybe he would call me by my name. It was too much like right.

Helga came down in her blue cap and gown where her signature color. Pink. Her heels were pink. She had her pink her ribbon tied around her wrist. It still held so much sentimental meaning for her at all these years. Her curls bouncing off her shoulders as she walked down the stairs. Helga was just stunning.

"Helga, you look beautiful" Pheobe

"Pheobe, you look beautiful as well. Are you ready to get this over with because anymore sentimental moments with Olga. I swear I am going to die from to much sister bonding"

"I heard that" Olga.

Pheobe snickered.

They walked out the house and finally got in the car. They finally made their way to their graduation. There futures was awaiting them.

Helga sat in the car biting her nails. I wonder what he say when I tell him that I have been in love with since you put your umbrella over me. Would he think I am crazy. Of course who wouldn't

Pheobe, " Helga, are you alright. I promise you are not going to trip walking across the stage if that what you were thinking"

"No, I am…just…nervous. I am finally going to tell.. Arnold that I am in love with him.. " Helga

"WHAT?REALLY? WHEN AND HOW?" Pheobe yelled so loud that Olga gave her a strange look though the rearview mirror.

"Is everything alright back there" Olga

"Yes, watch the road.. before you kill us all" Helga said to Olga.

"Shussh..Pheobe.. Just tell the whole wide world Pheobe.." Helga.

"I am sorry. I just thought you rather die than to tell him how you feel about him. Helga, what has change?" Pheobe

"I am graduating. Im going off to school and I need to know how he feels. I need to know if I need to let him go. I know if he rejects me its going to break my heart. But if I don't say anything than I am just going to be wondering what coulda have been. I do not want that. I want love. I want someone to love me. I want what you have with Gerald. That boy is completely in love with you." Helga.

Pheobe blushed at the thought of Gerald being in love with her. She grabbed Helga's hand and said I be right there with you.

The car stop. It was time for her to make that move. Helga stared at her high school. Knowing this is the last time she would be walking through these doors.

Pheobe open the door and walked out. Helga sat there in the car for a moment. Took a deep breath and said "lets go get our men and our diploma".

"That's my girl" Pheobe

Hand and hand they walk to there future.

Helga thought maybe this can turn out for the best…


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the rights to Hey, Arnold. I hope you like. Leave a review if you want too. And I do take suggestions. Next one. Helga will be a lil tougher. I just need for people to see her soft side.. for once. **

Graduation Time

One by one everyone from the gang was called to the stage to get their diploma. The funniest moment was when Rhonda snatched the mic from the principal. The principal, Isabella, stared at her like she just lost her mind. Rhonda said "I want to thank everyone who build in me and who help me get this far. My mom and dad no one can ask for a better parents... I want to..." Before she could continue her speech the principal had security escorting Rhonda back to her seat. She continue to mumble how rude. Helga whisper to Pheobe thank god that is over. I thought there was going to be a long speech about herself and how much money she has. Pheobe just snickered because secretly she wanted Rhonda to fall off the stage.

Pheobe knew that seemed kind of mean but hey you touch my man I kick your ass. Rhonda got too drunk at one of her parties and threw herself at Gerald. Gerald being a great man just kindly dismissed her. Pheobe was happy that she can trust him but she didn't trust Rhonda.

Helga smiled because she knew what Pheobe was thinking. Helga thought to herself maybe I have been a bad influence on her. But she just laugh it off.

Helga realized that she was not the same person that she used to be. She no longer picked on Arnold or anyone. She actually became a nice person. She even became popular. Captain of the soccer team and even join the high school newspaper. She was Madame Love. Madame Love was the advice columnist. She helped everyone else with their problems from homework to even love problems. Kind of of funny how she can give great advice on love to other people but it is so hard to tell the boy that is seating in front of her how she feels. Helga was deep in thought that she didn't even hear her name being scream through the mic.

Mr. Simmons said "Helga" HELGA.

Pheobe pinched her.

"Crimeny, Pheobe what was that for?" Helga

"Get up on stage. Mr. Simmons has been calling your name."

Helga turn red from embarrassment. Everyone was staring at her like she was crazy for not hearing her name.

Helga walked to the stage. Mr. Simmons said" For the moment we all have been waiting for.. A speech from your valedictorian."

Her whole gang mouth drop except Pheobe. Pheobe knew how smart she was.

Arnold knew that she was smart, but he had no idea that she was that smart. He was proud of her. He watched as Helga transform in front of his eyes. She was no longer the person who bullied him but was one of his good friends. But today he could not believe how gorgeous she looked. The way her hair bounced up and down. He always knew she would look beautiful if she let her hand down.

Helga and Arnold just stared at each other for a moment.

Arnold never knew how blue her eyes was until now. It looked like an ocean, but a powerful one. IF you look to long you swear you got lost in them.

Gerald started to look at Helga, "Not bad Ms. Pataki."

Gerald followed her glaze to Arnold. Once Arnold saw that Gerald was looking he broke eye contact with her. Arnold was turning pink. He was embarrassed for a moment. He actually thought about how beautiful she was looking and how for once in his life. He wanted to kiss her and touch her... and feel… OO stop man, she is your friend his head scream.

Arnold thought I must be nervous since I am about to make the biggest decision in my life. I am finally going to do it. He started getting nervous. His hands getting sweaty. What if she say no or what if …

Before he could continue his train of thought. Gerald hit him and mouth "just like we practice."

Arnold gave a sly grin. And nodded. Before Arnold can reply Helga began giving her speech.

"Many of you are shocked that I am up here... Weird huh?" Helga

"Hell of weird" Harold said. Everyone in the auditorium laugh. Even Helga.

"I know that some of yall are nervous about what comes next. Some of us is going to college or into the service. With that I commended you for that. I want to thank you for giving your service to make sure that we are safe. I never wanted to down play what it means joining the service. Some of us do not know what happens after we walk out of here. Is it going to be our last time seeing our friends? Being with the people that we have known since preschool. But I do know that we are happy that we never have to walk through these front doors again. We never have to go to detention again because Harold played a joke on the teacher and we refused to tell who done it. We will never have to read another love sick book that Mr. Simmons made us read. NO offense MR. Simmons. We are turning into adult. IF you don't feel it or see it but just know we are not those little kids anymore. We are adults. We have a right to make our own decisions. I know that with this independence comes responsibility. But right now we are young, Make mistakes... But learn from them. Fall. In. love or finally tell that person that you are in love with them."

Everyone broke out into "oo's and aww's"

Pheobe smiled at her so she can continue.

"I have been in love with this boy since I can remember it started on a raining day with an umbrella" Helga

Arnold realized that this sounded so familiar. He felt like she was talking to him. He looked up and saw "Helga" being vulnerable for the first time in her life. He saw her heart. He saw the pain in her eyes. Arnold felt a slight pain in his chest, but he just couldn't register it at the time.

Helga said "I have been so nervous about whatever one else thought that I became afraid to actually do what I wanted. But if you make fun of me right now. I can still kick all your asses you hear me. But any ways. Here it goes, Arnold. I am in love with you".

Everyone turn around and stared at Arnold. Arnold was so embarrassed that he turn all shades of red before he can pick one and stayed at.

Arnold stood up and right before he could say anything.

A young lady walked into the auditorium and ran to Arnold. Arnold stared at the young lady and Helga. The young girl stood there staring at Arnold and Helga wondering what did she just missed.


	3. Chapter 3

Helga stood there on stage waiting for Arnold to say something. Who the hell is this girl standing next to arnold.

The red hair.. the freckles... it can't be ...

Lila? Helga said.

Lila smile.. so nice to see you again. Helga. I am so happy that I made it in time to see. Arnold graduate. He told me this day ment so much to him. I couldn't just not show up. What kind of girl would I be?

Helga said "girlfriend? ".. like dating..

Arnold wanted to say something. He could see the pain in her eyes.. "me and lila got together over the summer. I wanted to tell everyone but we decided to keep our relationship on the low... Helga.. Helga. Please say something...

Helga wanted to die. She no longer heard anything. All she could hear the sound of her heart breaking.. the only word that she still hear ringing in her head was "girlfriend". I should have known he would never be with me. He will always want or be in love with someone else.

Pheobe called out...Helga..

Helga looked at all her graduating class. They all had pity in their eyes...

Helga smiled but the smike didn't reach her eyes..

"So lets stand up.. throw our hats up high ... because we are the graduating class of 2009."

Everyone yelled and scream.

Arnold told Lila stay her. I need to talk to Helga. Before he could get to the stage. Helga was gone.

Helga ran as fast as she could out the auditorium. She didn't stop until she standing out the high school. She did not want any one to see her cry. She need ... neeed... him. But she couldn't have him.

"Helga... Please look at me. Say something. " Arnold.

"What do you want football head?"

Helga

Arnold couldn't believe how cold and distant she was being. Arnold stilk remember that day where she told him she loved him but said it was only due to heat of the moment. Arnold saw that same little girl standing in front him.

"Arnold.. are you just going to staring at me ..." Helga

"I'm sorry.. I wasn't ...trying too. I just don't know what to say. I don't..feel that way about you... I am in love with Lila. I want to let you know that. I never wanted to hurt you.." Arnold.

Helga couldnt believe this. She thought that maybe he like like me. They became so close. Over the years. Helga looked at Arnold. She walked straight to him. She looked him in his face.

Arnold didn't know what she was doing. His heart start beating faster. His hands becomes sweaty.

"What are you doing..." he whisper before he could finish.

Helga smashed her lips into his. She just wanted one kiss to remember him by. One kiss to let him go. One kiss so he knew truly how much she truly loved him.

Arnold kissed her back. He slipped his hands around her waist. He never felt anything as powerful. Full of passion and love. The kiss eas aggressive but tender. He didn't want it to end. He wanted her in his arms... no no no... this is wrong he thought.

Arnold pushed her away. Helga leaned in and whispered bye.

Arnold stood there as Helga walked away from him.. he felt like he been punch in the stomach. Felt like apart of him was dying.. there was an emptiness left inside him. A void that he need to fell. He screamed her name but she kept walking.

"Helga".

As Helga walked away she knew what she had to do. She finally was able to let him go. She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. And finally smile.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you like. Computer messing ip. I type this on cell phone so hard to do .

Here it goes.

* * *

Pheobe ran outside to make sure Helga was okay. All she saw Arnold standing there touching his lips. Pheobe hated Arnols for what he did to her best friend. How many times he told her that she was rhe best thing that happened to him? Are how many times he called her on the phone to help him out with his problems? Pheobe hated all yhe mix signals he gave started to punch Arnold...

"Damn . Pheobe stop hitting me"

"GIVE ME A DAMN RESON WHY I SHOULDN'T. . You continuously hurt her... Why?.. You can't tell me you didn't know how she felt about you Arnold.. you can't be that DUMB"

Gerald was going crazy looking all through the auditorium for Pheobe. He knew Pheobe was pissed. If anyone hurt Helga you had to deal with her .. how many times did he tell Arnold that he was leading Helga on.. how many times did he tell him that if anything happens its on him. Gerald scratched his head .. "Baby where are you?"

He tried calling her put it kept going to voicemail.

He knew she must went after Helga. He started to head outside. He knew he needed to be with her.

Damn it Arnold. I told you. He thought to himself if he makes me lose Pheobe I will never forgive him. That... woman my heart. The idea of losing Pheobe made his heart ache in a way he never wanted to feel again.

Gerald came outside and the scene before him ...shocked Him. He ran and grabbed Pheobe.

Pheobe yelled let me go..I hate you Arnold. How could you. With each word she said. She cried. Gerald saw the woman he love fall apart in front his eyes. She pushed Gerald off her.

Gerald went to try to comfort her again but he didn't know what to do. He was hurting because he didn't know how to take the pain away. He grabbed her again but this time she didn't resist. She collapsed in his arms and crying. Secretly praying her friend was okay.

Gerald look at Arnold with so much hate in his eyes.

Arnold tried to speak. But every thing he wanted to say was all mixed up in his head. Arnold was afraid to move not because of the look Gerald was giving. It was the pain in his eyes. Arnold slowly approach Gerald. He needed to make him understand he didn't want to hurt anyone at all.

"Gerald... i.. mm. Never meant for this to happen. I just... I really didn't think she ...cared that ...deeply for..." Arnold

"Noooo... noo don't you dare .. I told you. But you never want to listen. You want to give out advice but never want to take it when people gives it to you." Gerald

"Poor helga" Pheobe said in almost a whisper.

"I need to make this right. I need to call ..." Arnold

Before he could even finished his sentence Pheobe slapped him.

"You will never speak to her or even see her again. We might all be going to the same university next yr but you will avoid her at all cost. If I hear speak her name. I will HURT YOU!" Pheobe tone was deadly. Honestly Gerald was stunned. He couldny believe Pheobe actually hit someone. He was actually a lil afraid of her. He took her hand and led her back into the building.

Arnold thought that today was suppose to be a happy day but it turn into my worst nightmare.

Arnold stood there with his hand on his face. His face still stung..

"Damn.. she hits very hard"

Arnold.

Lila slowly open the door. "Arnold. Are you alright? I sort of heard everything. I was not trying to ease drop but it is kind of hard when all yall are yelling?"

Arnold gave her a weak smile and said I will be okay. They just need some time.

"I never wanted to cause any problems between your friends" Lila

Arnold walk to her. Tilted her face so she can look him in the eyes. Lila couldn't believe how handsome this man has become. Too think she didn't like him like him. It took a year for her to understand her feelings for him. It was always him. He never let her side even when she moved away. He kept in touch with her. No one else did that not even her so called friends.

"I love you. I will not apologize for that. I am sorry Helga got her feelings heart... but right here is where you are" he said point to his heart.

"That precious little thing you are carrying is something that me and you created out of love. I love that we are bout to start a family. I hate that my friends can not be happy for right now but they will need some time to adjust to this.. to us." Arnold.

Lila had tears in her eyes. He actually love her. Only her but even though he spoke those beautiful words. She felt like apart of him was missing. Maybe its just him and his friends arguement that has him upset. She had no clue that hurting because he lost Helga.

Arnold wiped each tear way that fell from her eyes. He bent down to her. He took her lips into his. He kissed as if it was his last. He wanted to let her know how he feels for her. But the whole time he was kissing her. His mind flashback to when Helga kissed him. That kiss was different..passionate... so much love..but the kiss he sharing with Lila was still perfected but in a different way.

Helga had walked back to the school because she forgot her sister...

I forgot that she drove. Helga thought to herself. She hadn't still gotten over here rejection from Arnold. Helga didn't mean to walk upon Arnold and Lila conversation.

But she knew he said that he was happy that him and Lila was having a baby. "A baby?" Helga felt the words get caught in her throat.

Arnold turned around to see Helga standing there with tears in her eyes..

Arnold wanted to make those tears go away but he knew he was the cause of her pain."Helga?"


	5. Chapter 5

Helga stood there with her eyes popping out her head and her mouth open.

Lila said "Helga? Are you alright? I can go get Pheobe for you."

Helga stood there. She remained quiet. She didn't trust herself to speak. She was soooo angry but she hurt more than anything. Why did I tell him the truth? Why did she just couldn't fall out of love with him? All these thoughts swarmed in her head. She looked up from the ground and saw the interaction between Lila and Arnold.

Lila released herself from Arnold embrace. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I am going to go inside and find Pheobe".

Arnold mouthed thank you.

Arnold turn to face Helga. Arnold started to speak but Helga cut h I'm off..

"I hope... this is what you want... I loved you for so long that I didn't really live my life. I was always by your side. You could have told me about ms. Little perfect. But you didn't. You lied to me.. I hope she is worth it. I am done with you." Helga said while walking up steps. She turned around to look at Arnold for the last time in her heart.

Arnold knew she was moving on with her life. He felt like he was losing his mind.. his heart. She ment so much to him. He tried to reach out for her. But she pulled away and whisper good bye.

Helga smiled for the first time really in her life. As she open the door to her old high school she was actually excited for her future..

Summer

Helga did not tell any one where she was going she just up and left Hillwood. She wanted to get away. Olga had saved some money up for Helga so she can take a vacation before school to start. Helga decided to go Puerto Rico.

When the plane landed, Helga unboard the plane right away. She was so excited to be away from the mess she called life back at home. She couldn't believe how beautiful this place is. The air smelled like fresh fruit with a hint of salt. Helga wanted to explore this beautiful island but she was too exhausted from the long plane ride to do any exploring today. All she wanted to do was get to the hotel, Hotel El Convento. As Helga walked out the airport. She could hear music playing. Not the old hip hop or rap but the kind of music that makes you move your hips. Helga smiled as she watched the natives dance. Helga slowly started to move her hips. A young man approach, place his hand out, and said "Senorita bailar conmigo." Before she could protest, his hands were on her hips. Moving her to the music. Helga thought what the Hell. Helga began twisting and turning demonstrating her years of ballet.

A group of people gather around as she and the young man dance.

When the music stop, he kissed her hand and said gracias por bailar conmigo. Helga didn't know spanish all that well but she did understand the message the man was trying to convey. By the time, Helga made it to the hotel she was too exhausted to notice how beautiful the hotel was. She signed in and went straight into her room. She ahead straight to the shower and then to was night time when Helga awake. Helga couldn't believe she slept that long.

Beep beep .. Helga knew that noise from anywhere it was her phone. She had 10 miss call and 30 text message. I guess the real world can wait until I come back. Helga saw that Arnold was among the people that called. Helga was so frustrated. She wanted so desperately to find her own happiness.

Helga looked at the bag that hung on the chair. It held all the items she cherish... the pink notebook... her pink ribbon... and her sculptures she made. She knew that he would never pick me... He would always want someone else. I

She wanted for someone to want her.

Helga at the time didn't know that she had caught someone eye when she was dancing. His named was James. He tried to run to talk to her before but she had already got into the cab. He knew he just had to find her. He wouldn't stop until he got to see her again. Those eyes ... those beautiful blue eyes.

James remembered the last four digits of the license of the taxi she got into. He called every taxi company on the island until he found the right company. James convince the owner that the person who was in the taxi was his cousin who was visiting. He told the owner that she was suppose to get a ride with him and now she was lost. The owner felt sorry for the lost woman so he gave him the name of the hotel that one of his driver drop her off at. He couldn't believe his luck. He just needed a moment of her time.

Helga grab the bag and walk to the beach. She made a small fire as the flame grew she threw in each item into the flame. She looked down at the locket for one more time and threw into the flame. As the flame grew so did her strength maybe I can do this...

Helga closed her eyes and let out a deep breathe. When she open them she saw two hazel eyes staring at her.

"Crimney ... you scared the hell out of me.." helga said .. as grabbed her chest.

"I am sorry I didn't mean too." He said laughing. "I saw the fire and I wanted to check it out... sorry to impose."

"No.. your okay.. you can join me if you want since you almost scared me half to death..hey what Is your name?"

He smiled loving how funny and sacrastic she was. He came little closer to her. And took the sit right across from her. Helga for the first time got to see how gorgeous he was. He was at least 6"4, black hair, hazel eyes, tan skin tone, and mediun built. This man was attractive. He had an accent.

"James... Why are you out here? Wouldn't your boyfriend be wondering where you at?" He said hoping that she didn't have a boyfriend.

Helga turned her head away from him. She didn't want him to see how vulnerable she really was. But it was already to late. He saw the pain and loneliness in her eyes. As if she was trapped in the ocean.

Jason walked over their to Helga. He took the seat right next to her and held hand her. Helga was shocked by his action. "He is a fool for not noticing you.. truth is I notice you from the distance. I had to know who you were. I felt like I am suppose to be here with you."

Helga was shocked by his actions and words again. Before she could speak. Jason kissed her. Helga eyes nearly pop out of her head. A part of her wanted to kiss him but her conscious was like "Helga what are you doing.. you don't even know him". Right here in this moment she didn't care if she knew nothing about him. All she wanted was to be wanted. And he wanted her. She closed her eyes and kiss him back. She moan against his lips as his tongue darted in and out her mouth. James grabbed her tighter in order to pull her closer to him. He never kissed anyone like the way he was kissing her. He felt himself drowning in her. He pulled away from here. He need air to breathe. He stroked the side of her cheek. He said let me know the woman behind these beautiful blue eyes.

Helga saw the intensity in his eyes. She knew in her heart he meant those words. She stood up. He looked at her confused. He thought maybe I was just too straight forward. Maybe I scared her. Helga stood there looking at him, seeing the confused look on his face. She stuck his hand out and he took it. She said I am giving you a chance please don't break my heart. He knew that by her sticking her hand out. She is giving him a life line. He knew that he would never hurt. He stood up next to her and follow her to the room.

***guess what happens next ** hot steamy scene coming.

I am sorry it took me so long to post. I am a double major in college. These classes are hard.. I hope you enjoy..


	6. Chapter 6

Helga stood there with her eyes popping out her head and her mouth open.

Lila said "Helga? Are you alright? I can go get Pheobe for you."

Helga stood there. She remained quiet. She didn't trust herself to speak. She was soooo angry but she hurt more than anything. Why did I tell him the truth? Why did she just couldn't fall out of love with him? All these thoughts swarmed in her head. She looked up from the ground and saw the interaction between Lila and Arnold.

Lila released herself from Arnold embrace. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I am going to go inside and find Pheobe".

Arnold mouthed thank you.

Arnold turn to face Helga. Arnold started to speak but Helga cut h I'm off..

"I hope... this is what you want... I loved you for so long that I didn't really live my life. I was always by your side. You could have told me about ms. Little perfect. But you didn't. You lied to me.. I hope she is worth it. I am done with you." Helga said while walking up steps. She turned around to look at Arnold for the last time in her heart.

Arnold knew she was moving on with her life. He felt like he was losing his mind.. his heart. She ment so much to him. He tried to reach out for her. But she pulled away and whisper good bye.

Helga smiled for the first time really in her life. As she open the door to her old high school she was actually excited for her future..

Summer

Helga did not tell any one where she was going she just up and left Hillwood. She wanted to get away. Olga had saved some money up for Helga so she can take a vacation before school to start. Helga decided to go Puerto Rico.

When the plane landed, Helga unboard the plane right away. She was so excited to be away from the mess she called life back at home. She couldn't believe how beautiful this place is. The air smelled like fresh fruit with a hint of salt. Helga wanted to explore this beautiful island but she was too exhausted from the long plane ride to do any exploring today. All she wanted to do was get to the hotel, Hotel El Convento. As Helga walked out the airport. She could hear music playing. Not the old hip hop or rap but the kind of music that makes you move your hips. Helga smiled as she watched the natives dance. Helga slowly started to move her hips. A young man approach, place his hand out, and said "Senorita bailar conmigo." Before she could protest, his hands were on her hips. Moving her to the music. Helga thought what the Hell. Helga began twisting and turning demonstrating her years of ballet.

A group of people gather around as she and the young man dance.

When the music stop, he kissed her hand and said gracias por bailar conmigo. Helga didn't know spanish all that well but she did understand the message the man was trying to convey. By the time, Helga made it to the hotel she was too exhausted to notice how beautiful the hotel was. She signed in and went straight into her room. She ahead straight to the shower and then to was night time when Helga awake. Helga couldn't believe she slept that long.

Beep beep .. Helga knew that noise from anywhere it was her phone. She had 10 miss call and 30 text message. I guess the real world can wait until I come back. Helga saw that Arnold was among the people that called. Helga was so frustrated. She wanted so desperately to find her own happiness.

Helga looked at the bag that hung on the chair. It held all the items she cherish... the pink notebook... her pink ribbon... and her sculptures she made. She knew that he would never pick me... He would always want someone else. I

She wanted for someone to want her.

Helga at the time didn't know that she had caught someone eye when she was dancing. His named was James. He tried to run to talk to her before but she had already got into the cab. He knew he just had to find her. He wouldn't stop until he got to see her again. Those eyes ... those beautiful blue eyes.

James remembered the last four digits of the license of the taxi she got into. He called every taxi company on the island until he found the right company. James convince the owner that the person who was in the taxi was his cousin who was visiting. He told the owner that she was suppose to get a ride with him and now she was lost. The owner felt sorry for the lost woman so he gave him the name of the hotel that one of his driver drop her off at. He couldn't believe his luck. He just needed a moment of her time.

Helga grab the bag and walk to the beach. She made a small fire as the flame grew she threw in each item into the flame. She looked down at the locket for one more time and threw into the flame. As the flame grew so did her strength maybe I can do this...

Helga closed her eyes and let out a deep breathe. When she open them she saw two hazel eyes staring at her.

"Crimney ... you scared the hell out of me.." helga said .. as grabbed her chest.

"I am sorry I didn't mean too." He said laughing. "I saw the fire and I wanted to check it out... sorry to impose."

"No.. your okay.. you can join me if you want since you almost scared me half to death..hey what Is your name?"

He smiled loving how funny and sacrastic she was. He came little closer to her. And took the sit right across from her. Helga for the first time got to see how gorgeous he was. He was at least 6"4, black hair, hazel eyes, tan skin tone, and mediun built. This man was attractive. He had an accent.

"James... Why are you out here? Wouldn't your boyfriend be wondering where you at?" He said hoping that she didn't have a boyfriend.

Helga turned her head away from him. She didn't want him to see how vulnerable she really was. But it was already to late. He saw the pain and loneliness in her eyes. As if she was trapped in the ocean.

Jason walked over their to Helga. He took the seat right next to her and held hand her. Helga was shocked by his action. "He is a fool for not noticing you.. truth is I notice you from the distance. I had to know who you were. I felt like I am suppose to be here with you."

Helga was shocked by his actions and words again. Before she could speak. Jason kissed her. Helga eyes nearly pop out of her head. A part of her wanted to kiss him but her conscious was like "Helga what are you doing.. you don't even know him". Right here in this moment she didn't care if she knew nothing about him. All she wanted was to be wanted. And he wanted her. She closed her eyes and kiss him back. She moan against his lips as his tongue darted in and out her mouth. James grabbed her tighter in order to pull her closer to him. He never kissed anyone like the way he was kissing her. He felt himself drowning in her. He pulled away from here. He need air to breathe. He stroked the side of her cheek. He said let me know the woman behind these beautiful blue eyes.

Helga saw the intensity in his eyes. She knew in her heart he meant those words. She stood up. He looked at her confused. He thought maybe I was just too straight forward. Maybe I scared her. Helga stood there looking at him, seeing the confused look on his face. She stuck his hand out and he took it. She said I am giving you a chance please don't break my heart. He knew that by her sticking her hand out. She is giving him a life line. He knew that he would never hurt. He stood up next to her and follow her to the room.

***guess what happens next ** hot steamy scene coming.

I am sorry it took me so long to post. I am a double major in college. These classes are hard.. I hope you enjoy..


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, Every one. It has been a long time. I wanted to write this for a really long time. I wanted to show how Phil and Gertie got together. We all see the similiarities between Arnold's relationship and Phil's. I just wanted to prove that maybe history never changes but maybe repeats it self. I hope everyone likes it. Leave a comment to let me know where you think I should head with the story.

* * *

Arnold has been calling Helga everyday for the past two weeks. Arnold was pacing inside of his room. He was missing her.

He just...needed to know how she was doing and if she was alright.  
(That was the lie he told himself).

Arnold threw his sweaty hands through his hair. God her didn't even know why it mattered to him.  
Arnold decided to call her one more time.

Ring... Ring... Ring

"Sorry you missed me... you know what to do after the beat."

"Damit... why want she just answer the phone?" He yelled. He threw the phone against the wall. Watching it shatter into a million pieces. He stared at the pieces. It reminded him of his relationship with Helga. He felt like he would never be able to fix this. Apart of him knew that he needed to fix this.

Arnold slid to the floor. Not knowing what to do. He pulled at his long blonde due to the frustration he was feeling.

Downstairs

Phil, Arnold's grandpa, knew something was bothering shortman. He knew it wasn't due to Lila being pregnant because he was thrilled about being a father.

He scratched his head. And slowly started to prepare himself for the conversation he was about to have. Arnold reminds him so much of his dad. His dad was dense when it came to understanding his feeling Arnold was the same way. Phil always knew Arnold was in love with Helga. He just didn't know it yet.

Phil climbed the stairs to Arnold.

Knock...knock...

No answer. He pushed the door open to find Arnold a wreck. Arnold hair was all over his head. His clothes were the same one he had on when he lasted saw Helga. Arnold shut every one when Helga took off and left without a word. Not even a good bye. He was hurting. Phil stood there wanting to take the pain away but this is something he has to go through.

Phil walk towards Arnold and laid a hand on his shoulders. Slid down next to Arnold.

"Did I ever tell you the time when your grandmother left Hillwood? She went off to go to college... to become...something. Snaps I lost it." He said slapping his hand on his thigh. Arnold interrupted his grandfather, "I really don't want to hear a story grandpa. I just …just want to be left alone." Phil grabbed his hand and told him "This is a story that you need to hear. It might help you with your lil dilemma." So Phil went on.

"But any way. At the time, I was dating Jasmine. She was the most perfected woman I ever meet. She was kind, beautiful, and polite. She was a sweet woman. I thought I was happy with her. I thought she was the one for me until... Gertie, your grandmother, kiss me on the lips the day before she left. She told me should stay here if I gave her a reason. She told that she was in love me every since we was little. Those were the reasons why she was so mean to me."

Arnold felt like this was the story of his life. He raised his head from his hands and listen more to the story.

Phil continues, "I never felt that way about her. We did become close over the years. She stopped bullying me and actually became one of my best friends. She was FUN being around. I was in love with Jasmine."

Arnold asked him "What did you do...What did you say? Did you let her walk out of your life?"

Phil "Hold on shortman... I am going to tell you just give me a second to collect my thoughts together. It is hard to recall those memories since they were so long ago. .. I stood there. I did not know what to say. It seemed like all the words was stuck in my throat. All I could think about was that kiss. I never felt so much wanting…Desire...SO much Love. I felt how much she loves me through that one kiss. When she took her lips away from mines. I found myself wanting them back on mines. But a part of me head was screaming what are you doing…You Have a Girlfriend who you are completely in love with. So I did the only thing that I could do. I told her that I wished her the best and that I was in love with someone else. In those few seconds, I saw how much my words have just hurt her. I saw her heart break in front of me. She smiled and said I wish you and her all the happiness in the world..."

Arnold was completely shocked. Because this is not the grandma who he knew. She never gives up until she gets what she wants. "Grandma really said that?"

Phil "I know I was as shocked as you. I thought she was going to hit me or at least screamed at me, but she didn't. She gave me a hug and went on with her life. As soon as she left me I felt like a piece of my heart was rippled out of my chest, but what could I do about it. Tell her I love her when I did not even know it yet. I watch her walk away. I guess I changed a little bit over the years when she left. I was not the same happy go lucky person that I always was. I was sort of depressed. But I tried my best to have fun and go on with my life. Jasmine saw the changed in me and she tried to help me work through whatever I was going through...But I just pushed her away. She would never understand how much Gertie's friendship means to me. One day, Jasmine came home early off work. I was in the kitchen cooking dinner. I knew she was home by the sound of her shoes. It always made the clacking sound on the floor. "Hey honey. How was work? "I asked. She said "Great. I love being a pediatric nurse. Ooo Guess who I saw today" as she ate one of the grapes out of the bowl of fruit." I turned around from the stove and asked "Who? I am making my famous chili." She said, "Gertie, she came in with a baby girl. She was one of the most beautiful babies I ever seen. When do you think we will start having our family?" I blacked out and turn around to face her. I stutter..." Di..d Did she have a baby and how is she. It has been almost 6 years since she been gone." She looked at me confused, "No, it is her sister baby and she seemed fine to me. Why?" Jasmine always knew that Phil cared for Gertie, but now she realized how much… She stood there looking at the man she loves with all her heart. Tears started to form in her eyes. She could see the sadness in his eyes and the love he has for another woman. I stepped away from the stove and closer to her. I asked her why she about to cry? I wiped away one of the tears that fell from her eye. She said, "Is she the reason why you changed? I never thought about it at first. I just thought that you were going through a rough patch. Most of your friends left off for college and you decided to stay to be here with me. But I see it… You love her don't you?" I tried to avoid looking her in the eyes so I couldn't see her pain. I told her I love you so much… I tried to grab her to pull into a hug but she pull away from me. She yelled, "I know you love me... BUT DO YOU LOVE HER MORE? Is she the one you want?" I did not know how to react I wanted to take the pain away for her. I wanted her to know I wanted her. But I didn't want to lie to her. I told her the truth."

Arnold said, "What did you say?"

Phil "I told her that I do love Gertie. I am in love with her. But I never wanted to hurt you. I wanted to make this work so badly. I thought we got over the rough patch. I thought we were good. Can we just act like we never had this conversation? I pleaded for her to drop this but she wouldn't" She grabbed a plate off the table and threw it at my head. I was shocked by her behavior. I never saw her act this way. She screamed, "You want me to drop this. You want me to forget that the man that I love is in love with another woman. What about me! … How I feel!..." Every word she said I could hear the pain in them. Tears running down her face. I walked over to her slowly. She hit me against my chest. I continue to let her hit me in the chest. It was the least I could do. I finally pulled her into my arms where she cried herself to sleep. I look down at her knowing that I broken her heart and that she did not deserve this. She didn't deserve the pain I just put her through. But she was right. I was in love with someone else. I need to let her go. What I was doing was not fair to her or myself. So I picked her up and took her to our bedroom. I wrote a note telling her how sorry I was for hurting her and I left. I went to go try to win your grandmother's heart again."

Arnold, "How did you make her forgive you after everything you put her through?"

Phil, "Good question... That is something you will have to find out on your own?" Phil pushed himself off the floor and began walking to the door.

Arnold called out to his grandfather, "I am not in love with her… I just want my friend back. I love Lila. She is the one for me."

Phil, "Are you sure she is the one for you? Are you saying that because she fits into your world so easily? Whatever or whoever you decides I will be on your side." Phil left him there with his thoughts as he exits the room.

Arnold said out loud "Am I in love with Helga?"


End file.
